love_hip_hopfandomcom-20200215-history
Joseline Hernandez
Joseline Hernandez is a main cast member on the first six seasons of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta and one of the show's original six cast members. She starred in the spin-off Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood and the special Joseline's Special Delivery. Before Love & Hip Hop Joseline endured a rough childhood within the public housing system of Puerto Rico. Her biological father died from a heroin overdose. She moved to Florida at the age of 6, along with her mother Carmen, stepfather Luis, her older sister Yanira, and her four brothers, Jorge, Hisael, Kermit and Luis Jr. Her youngest brother has autism and requires special care. From the age of 16, she began stripping in order to provide for her family. During this time, she was arrested in 2003 and 2007 under the name Shenellica Bettencourt, for lewd and lascivious behavior. She danced at the Diamond Cabaret, where she filmed a failed television pilot for Showtime, and at the King of Diamonds, with fellow Love & Hip Hop cast members Jessica Dime and Miami Tip. Joseline was discovered by Stevie J while performing as a stripper at the Onyx Club in Atlanta. Around this time, as later revealed during the fourth season reunion of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta, Stevie brought Joseline home to his girlfriend Mimi one night and Joseline performed oral sex on her while Stevie watched. Unbeknownst to Mimi, Stevie would continue a sexual relationship with Joseline behind her back. ''Love & Hip Hop franchise (2012–2017) ''To be added After Love & Hip Hop On August 6, 2017, Joseline released "Run Me My Money", a diss track aimed at Mona Scott-Young. On November 15, 2017, she released "Hate Me Now", a diss track widely reported to be against Cardi B. On January 8, 2018, it was reported that Joseline was filming a new reality show, Joseline Takes Miami, produced by former Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta producer Carlos King. Gallery Opening credits Joseline_s1_opening_gif.gif|Joseline in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 1, 2 & 3. Joseline_s4_opening_gif.gif|Joseline in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season 4. Joseline_intro_5_gif.gif|Joseline in the opening credits of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta seasons 5 & 6. Green screen looks 159.jpg|Joseline's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season one. Love-Hip-Hop-Atlanta-Season-2-Worst-And-Best-DressedJoselineHernandez-805-9.jpg|Joseline's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season two. joseline-hernandez-e1499257904421.jpg|Joseline's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season three. Full-Extra-0.jpg|Joseline's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season four. stevie joseline main - joseline green screen v1.jpg|Joseline's first green screen look in Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood. stevie joseline main - joseline green screen v2.jpg|Joseline's second green screen look in Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood. stevie joseline main - joseline green screen v3.jpg|Joseline's third green screen look in Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood. stevie joseline main - joseline green screen v4.jpg|Joseline's fourth green screen look in Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood. joseline-s5.jpg|Joseline's green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season five. joseline-s6-1.jpg|Joseline's first green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season six. joseline-s6.JPG|Joseline's second green screen look in Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta season six. Appearances Joseline has made 109 appearances. Trivia Category:Cast Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Stevie J & Joseline: Go Hollywood Category:LGBT Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 3) Category:K. Michelle: My Life (Season 1) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 4) Category:K. Michelle: My Life (Season 2) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 5) Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 6)